Kristal's Life
by Usui3
Summary: Kristal is a strong girl, only she doesn't know what's in store for her on her birthday...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hello everyone! its my first time writing a story and hope you will all like it. Disclaimer: i dont own KHR or the characters except for Kristal. Other characters are based on real life!

summary:Kristal is a strong girl, only she doesn't know what's in store for her birthday...

Kristal P.O.V:

*yawn* Hi I'm Kristal, I just woke up from a great nap. Today is my birthday, June 13. I wonder what my parents got me. As I walk slowly to my door, opening it carefully, I saw a giant punching bag and 2 pairs of boxing gloves, next to it is a note saying:

_Dear Kristal,_

_It's your 3rd birthday in this foreign country and we never really got you a great gift, so here's our gift to you! Hope you like it!_

_sincerely yours,_

_mom, dad and your little brother_

I was squealing in my head hoping to not wake my parents but I was brought back to earth when I smelt fire and smoke. Oh my gosh! The whole apartment was burning! I managed to get my gifts, my clothes, some money, my iPad and my mom's phone and the chargers and drop them from our balcony, I jumped down from there and immediately called 911. When they got there, I was terrified. My family was still in there. I kept calm and asked the firefighters if my family was okay. Unfortunately, they didn't escape soon enough and died. I had school today and already was changed so I went to school, shock and sadness written all over my face. I was still only 12 years old and already lost my parents and only brother. At school, my friends kept asking me if I was okay but I acted as if I were okay. My enemies, however, didn't care. That is, until I broke down in front of Kris Jan, one of the people that I dislike and dislike me. I thought it was really embarrassing, my first time crying in school. In front of my enemy no less. What shocked me was that Jan went up to me and hugged me, comforting me and asking what happened. Then I started telling my story, everyone, even the teacher, listened. They all hugged me after that. I was okay, but one problem, I don't have lunch or a place to stay. As the lunch bell rang, Jan and Justin, another one of my enemies, came up to me and said they were going home for lunch and asked me if I wanted to come along since our parents were really close. I only managed a small nod and went with them. After arriving at Jan's house, they both explained my story and after talking with his parents, Jan came up to me. " hey Kristal, don't be so sad, you're going to stay with us now. Okay?" Was all I heard from him before I went into darkness. Probably because of the stress.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

" hey Kristal, don't be so sad, you're going to stay with us now. Okay?" Was all I heard from him before I went into darkness. Probably because of the stress.

As I wake up, feeling really tired, I suddenly remembered what happened. I bolted up out of bed and found my backpack and all my stuff on the floor next to the bed with other stuff. I took my iPad out of my backpack and went through my photos. Then, I heard something move. I turned around and saw Jan. He looked hilarious! His hair was out of place, his eyes were droopy and all in all it looked funny! I took a picture with my iPad and put the picture in my file hider. I couldn't help but think he looked cute. Gah what am I thinking!

Jan's POV:

I felt something move beside me. Must be Kristal. I feel bad for her, even though we hate each other. I mean, come on, who wouldn't? She lost almost all of her belongings and her family. I yawn and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I heard a click, a snapshot! I turned around to find Kristal giggling softly. That giggling died down and was replaced by a confused expression. She looked up and simply said " Good Morning and Thank you" and then left. I ran after her. "Where are you going?" I asked. She didn't respond. I pulled her back to my house. "We have school today, my mom got you some clothes, the bathroom is over there." I directed her. She muttered a thanks and went to clean herself up.

Kristal's POV:

Jan is being so nice to me now. I wonder why. I quickly take a shower and dress up. I still have my pants and my hoodies, I just needed a shirt which Jan's mom got for me. After that, Jan went after me and then we went to school. I'm in grade 6 and I will be graduating soon. At school, I was greeted by "are you okay"s and "how do you feel?"s. I replied with an "I'm okay" then was pulled to class by Jan. The teacher, Mrs. Johnstone, gave us an announcement. "Class, there will be a new transfer student from Japan. His name is Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya." I stared at the transfer student. He can't be the anime Hibari, can he? The morning announcements were done and I didn't pay attention. Probably because my name almost never comes up. I kept staring at Kyoya until Jan nudged my shoulder. "You like him don't you?" That's what one of my friends and Jan said. "Nope, he just looks like an anime character." At recess, I approached Kyoya. He should know English. "Hey Kyoya! You speak English right?" He nods. "Do you perhaps know Tsunayoshi and the Arcobaleno Reborn?" His eyes widen a bit and he glares at me. "How do you know that?" He finally said. "You are from an anime I watched, you still have your tonfas aye?" Oops! I accidentally spoke that. "Yes, you're not Japanese, are you?" He said, and I said "No, I'm just learning for future purposes. You don't have parents too right?" "No, you don't either?" "No, just lost them and my brother in a fire yesterday on my birthday." "Hn. That's unfortunate." "And that guy, the tiny guy in our class, helped me and let me stay at his place. Where do you stay?" I asked. "hn." That's all he said. The bell rang and we went inside. The rest of the day went fast. It was now afternoon recess and I kind of feel a little dizzy. Kyoya became good friends with me and Jan. I was hanging out with Kyoya and Jan and I suddenly dropped and fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya's POV:

Kristal, she was my first actual friend that I never actually fought. Then came Jan. I befriended Kristal because of her past and how strong she still is, and Jan because he helped her, like how I wanted even just one person to help me. It was afternoon recess and I was just talking to Jan and Kristal when suddenly, Kristal fainted and fell onto me and Jan. We both caught her in time. "Kristal? Hey Kristal? Hey!" I tried to wake her up until Jan spoke up, "She's probably just stressed out. Don't worry." I stopped worrying and just carried her to the classroom. Jan couldn't cause he was so *ahem* small *ahem*. Jan is strong, he's just small. There's also some couches in our classroom so that's where I laid her. When we entered, no one paid attention to us, not even the teacher spared us a glance. What the heck? There's a person that fainted and no one fucking cares! Oh no, my temper's going up. Breathe Kyoya, Breathe. I calmed down after that and Jan and I both took a seat next to Kristal. A few minutes later, she woke up and was even smiling like nothing happened.

Jan's POV:

I was looking at Kristal's peaceful sleeping face. She looks really cute. She woke up a few minutes later, smiling like nothing happened and Kyoya and I both glomped her. Hm, I guess I have competition. Well, bring it on!

Kristal's POV:

I think I just woke up from fainting but I'm going to faint again because of lack of air. "Y-y-you gu-gu-guys, c-c-can't br-breathe!" They finally let go of me. I checked the clock and almost did a double take. It was already 7:00 pm.! "It's already this late! Jan! Kyoya! Why didn't you just carry me home?!" "Sorry, you just looked so peaceful!" Both of them said. I just chuckled and they stared at me looking confused. "It's nothing, let's all just go home." We all went home feeling refreshed. Well, at least I was!


	4. Chapter 4

Kristal's POV:

Today is the start of high school. This was the uniform [ /high_school_uniform_kristals_life/set?id=87311376] Iwas wearing a black shirt that said "keep calm and watch anime", the skirt part of the uniform and purple leggings under it, I was also wearing black sneakers [ /kristals_high_school_uniform/set?id=87310350]. I was deemed the Scariest and Smartest Girl and The Artist in elementary and Kyoya the Scariest, Smartest and Strongest Boy, Jan was The Athlete, The Daredevil and The Clown. The three of us were known as The Best Three. I wish that would still be there in high school. I was fortunate enough to have Jan's mom ask the principal to put us three in the same classes. He agreed mostly because of Kyoya threatening him. Hey! Jan's older brother and sister goes to school here! Oh well, I'll meet them later. This was a really big school. They had 2 gyms, a big one and a small one, a library, a cafeteria and tons of rooms. We three had Math first, then Visual Art, a break, Band, Lunch, Phys. Ed and then Science on our timetable. They assigned us to 12th grade students for guides on our first week. I got Jan's sister, Jan got Justin's sister and Kyoya didn't want one and just wanted to follow me and Jan, since we have all our classes together. We went to Math class and got our pre-assessments. I, of course aced it with Kyoya and Jan. Next came Visual Art, another subject the Best Trio aced. We had a break next and I went around with my guide. I asked if I could go to the washroom alone and her to stay outside the washroom to wait for me. When I went in, I saw my friends Lexi B, Lexi L. and Alexa. They were talking but stopped to glare at me once they knew I entered. "What did I do?" I asked. "What did you do? Huh?! You stole Jan from me and now when I start to move on and start liking the new dude you come and steal him too!" They start punching me and beating me up, I knew I could dodge and fight really well because of me sparring with Jan and Kyoya, but I just let my friends do this because I didn't want to harm them using my techniques. They went out of the washroom smiling like nothing happened. I went out a minute later still bleeding with cuts and bruises. When Krystel (Jan's sister) saw me, she immediately called Jan and Kyoya to carry me to the nurse's office. When I was bandaged up, both Jan and Kyoya were mad and Krystel was asking me questions like if I'm alright or asking me who did it. I only told her that I was okay and that 3 of my friends were jealous and got me. Kyoya and Jan whispered something to each other and left the room, probably to look for who beat me up. When the left, Krystel was asking me "Hey, Kristal, so who are you interested in? My brother or Kyoya?" I blushed heavily and mutter "Both." She just laughed and said to go look for them, they might start some trouble. I listened to her and went to look for Kyoya first since he had a bad temper. I found him near the school park but he was Kissing Lexi! I whispered getting louder each time "no,no,no,No,No...NO!" I ran away crying and heard Kyoya's footsteps following me and him shouting "Wait Kristal! It's a misunderstanding!" We passed a couple of students including Megan and Mason while they were talking and holding hands, they gave us confused looks. I passed Jan while I was taking a shortcut to the roof that Kyoya didn't know about yet, but Jan did. I went to the roof, curled up in a ball at one corner and cried. I felt someone hug me, must be Jan. He's the only one who knows how to get to the roof including me. At that point, Kyoya came busting in...

the links should start at polyvore . com no spaces and then paste the link. I dunno why that deleted


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya's POV:

As I was looking for people who possibly hurt _my_ Kristal, I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. When I turned around, it was one of Kristal's friends. She had short blonde hair and I forgot her name. It doesn't matter anyways. "Hey, Kyoya, is it? You aren't taken right?" She asked me. I didn't reply and just looked towards the opposite direction. "Oh, come on, just turn around will you!" And with that she forcefully turned around and kissed me. I stood there in shock until I heard Kristal's voice. She kept saying no louder and louder. Oh no, she must've seen us kissing! I felt the one kissing me smile. I pushed her away, gave her the worst glare I had and ran, running where I thought Kristal went. When I lost her, I asked around and someone pointed me to the roof. It was Jan's sister. She was giving me a sad/pitiful look. I ran to the roof, opened the door then saw Jan hugging Kristal, while she was crying. I felt a pang of jealousy. Am I going soft?

Jan's POV:

Kyoya came busting through the door and was watching us with a worried and sorry face. "What did you do to her Kyoya?!" I asked, my voice filled with poison. "Jan, don't, I'll explain it to you clearly now." I turned around and saw Kristal. She was rubbing her eyes and now looking more serious.

Kristal's POV:

"Jan, don't, I'll explain it to you clearly now." I wiped away my tears and looked really serious. "Its nothing much. I just saw Kyoya kissing the person who beat me up." I hissed at Kyoya who looked sorry. "However, I saw the whole story. He was looking for the people who beat you up, yes. Then Lexi came and grabbed him, turned him around and forcefully kissed him. After that, I went near the stairs leading to the roof because I knew you were going to the roof. You came a little while after and following you was my youngest brother, Jan. A few minutes after that, Kyoya came and asked me where you went, Kristal. I simply directed him to your favorite spot, the roof. And followed him a bit later." Kristel, Jan's older sister, came and told us the truth before anyone could say anything. Suddenly, Kyoya came up to me and hugged me, asking if I could forgive him. "Of course I'll forgive you. I would because you wouldn't have anymore friends if I didn't and our trio would also be broken, but mostly because I love you and Jan a lot!" I poked his nose and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed then Jan interrupted. "What? No kiss for me too?!" Kristel hit his head and was muttering stupid brother. I inwardly laughed and being the oblivious and dumb person I am, I replied with "Of course!" Then I kissed him on the cheek too. He blushed. Both of them looked cute. I managed to take a picture of them while blushing. It looked so cute! I handed my iPad mini to Kristel and told her to take a picture with Kyoya and Jan kissing me on the cheek. She said yes then I asked Jan and Kyoya to let Kristel take a picture of them standing beside me and kissing my cheek. At first they said no, but then I pouted and said "I gave you too a kiss, why can't I have one?" They finally agreed and we took the photo. I immediately made it my wallpaper and hugged the three of them, telling them I was so lucky to have them.


End file.
